Question: Simplify the following expression: ${11a-3(2a-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 11a {-3(}\gray{2a-8}{)} $ $ 11a {-6a+24} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {11a - 6a} + 24$ $ {5a} + 24$ The simplified expression is $5a+24$